


This is Gonna Hurt

by LuthienLuinwe



Series: Whumptober 2018 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bloody Hands, Gen, Jason Todd Kills a Man, Non-Graphic Violence, Weapons, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienLuinwe/pseuds/LuthienLuinwe
Summary: “You always remember your first.” The woman ran a hand along his back, and he sucked in a shuddering breath. What was she talking about? “Mine died bravely, my sword in his belly.” No. No, he wasn’t going to kill this terrified shell of a man. He couldn’t. The man who had failed him would never forgive Jason. "The man is a traitor to my father and to me. He deserves to die. What will you do about it?”





	This is Gonna Hurt

**“Listen up, listen up. There’s a devil in a church. There’s a bullet in the chamber and this is gonna hurt.”**

Nothing made sense. The world was spinning. He couldn’t think straight. 

Stop. Take stock. What could he remember?

Explosion? Crowbar? Pain. Terror. Anger.

The anger was what seemed to be flooding through him. 

Where was he? He wasn’t sure. Somewhere he’d never been before. “Jason, can you hear me?” a voice asked from far away. It took him more than a moment to remember that it was his name she was calling. He blinked and looked over at her. Dangerous. Deadly. She could kill him before he could blink. He wouldn’t forget that.

He was moving… no, being dragged somewhere, but where? “You need to learn to fight properly,” a voice was telling him.  _ But I already know how to fight,  _ he wanted to argue, but the words wouldn’t come. Not when everything was still awkward and new. Not when he could barely stand up on his own, let alone put one foot in front of the other.

He glanced around once they stopped moving. The woman had thrown something into his hand He knew what it was, but the word seemed so far off in his mind. Someone had told him of the evils of the object once. Someone had hated them.

And that someone was tied with nothing but rage. He’d left Jason to die.  _ He didn’t know.  _ He’d left him alone and scared and in pain.  _ He didn’t know.  _ And he was angry that he couldn’t blame the man who had left him, no matter how angry and upset he wanted to be.  _ He didn’t know.  _

A man was on his knees before him. “Put it down,” the woman said, and Jason nodded and set the object down on the ground, only for it to be replaced by something else, something more personal. “Can you hear me, Jason?” she asked again, and he nodded, watching as the world slowly faded back into focus.

He took in the man on his knees. He was young, maybe not much older than Jason was. He was shaking, and beads of sweat had formed on his forehead. His wrists and ankles were bound with fraying rope. 

“You always remember your first.” The woman ran a hand along his back, and he sucked in a shuddering breath. What was she talking about? “Mine died bravely, my sword in his belly.” No. No, he wasn’t going to kill this terrified shell of a man. He couldn’t. The man who had failed him would never forgive Jason…  _ Fuck what he thinks. _ “The man is a traitor to my father and to me. He deserves to die. What will you do about it?”

The woman had saved him, had brought him back. He couldn’t deny her wishes… Could he? And if the man had betrayed her, he had betrayed all of them. “He deserves to die, Jason. I promise you my father will not be nearly as merciful with him.”

Jason shut his eyes and took a deep breath, clutching the weapon tightly in his right hand. He opened his eyes once more and studied the blade, a sturdy thing, sharp enough to cut through a person like they were nothing. It would be quick. It would all be over.

And then maybe, just maybe, he could go home.

He raised the sword, looking the man in the eye, and brought it down.

It seemed an eternity before the blood rinsed off of his hands.


End file.
